


Don't Marry Her (Have Me)

by Neffectual



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Dimples, Chair Sex, Cheating, Flogging, Infidelity, M/M, Marking, Multi, Ownership, Painfully Obvious Porn Premise, Polygamy, Power Play, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, orisor inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nile is so happy to be starting a family with Marie, but Levi is a little miffed that he and Erwin are going to be forgotten so quickly. Time to plan a bachelor party which might just change Nile's mind about monogamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Seems Ungrateful

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Beautiful South song of the same name, but I'll admit that a lot of this was written to 'Pony' - the cover by Far. I'm not proud of it, mind you.
> 
> If you're horny let's do it, ride it, my pony  
> My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it.
> 
> Look, if you wanted literature, you should have gone to the library.

There is supposed to be a bachelor party in a couple of days; a night off like they never get, all because, for once, someone’s leaving the corps with all their limbs attached and without their entrails in a bucket. Although that all depended on what they found to drink for the stag do. If it’s the stuff fermented out of potatoes, fine, but the stuff fermented from rats could dissolve some metals and occasionally glass, if left to sit long enough. Nile seems happy, his proposal accepted and his little family life dream getting off to a good start.

“Almost as if he hasn’t realised he’s betraying us all.” Levi mutters, careful to keep his tone low, and the twitch to Erwin’s jaw indicates he hears the comment anyway, “For a woman with as much shape as a writing desk.”  
Erwin bites his lip, but the smirk curves around the side of his mouth anyway, and Levi relishes the momentary loss of control.

“It’s the facial hair,” Levi continues, voice soft as he begins to walk his fingers up Erwin’s broad thigh under the table, “Since he started growing that ridiculous bumfluff, he’s suddenly decided a real man is a husband and a father.”  
And Military Police, neither of them say, the curse understood even as Erwin coughs and shifts position, legs spreading a little, and Levi’s fingers dip carefully to dance over straps of leather, binding thick muscle into shape. Erwin risks a comment, assuming the rest of the dining hall has better things to do than wonder what they are saying.

“To think, he’s seen you naked, and he chose that instead.”  
Levi’s response is a haughty toss of the head, his throat long and pale, cords of muscle standing out in translucent skin before he leans his chin on his free hand, digging nails sharply into Erwin’s thigh with the other, a brief warning about being facetious.

“Maybe it was all that bulking up you’ve been doing. A wall of muscle is only attractive to a certain sort, you know.”  
“You liked it well enough.” Erwin replies, and Levi glides his hand up higher, a momentary reward for a job well done as he remembers his legs wrapped round that nipped in waist, how Erwin held him up with ease as he fucked into him, how the scrapes on his back had stung for days and been more than worth it for the feeling of all that strength and power completely focussed on him. The new muscle suits Erwin, somehow, and though it might not be Levi’s favoured aesthetic, he enjoys this new form of worship as much as any other. Besides, having Erwin on his knees, hands behind his back, is much more enjoyable now he knows the man could hold him down with one hand. His eyes are half-lidded in recollection, and his hand rests, gently, in the valley between Erwin’s thighs.

“A dumpy woman over the two of us.” Levi says, still so quiet that Erwin has to strain his ears to hear it, “It’s almost ungrateful.” His knuckles brush along the line of Erwin’s cock as Levi’s gaze meets his, then both eyes and hand move away again, both hands above the surface of the table as he lifts a cup with genteel grace. A consummate tease, Erwin thinks, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Simply sitting in a room with Levi, fully dressed, can be as erotic as clumsy foreplay has been with any other partner, and all because he knows the value of waiting. Which is why looking at Nile, sat with a stupid, proud smile on his face, baffles him. Anyone saying no to Levi had better be very sure of his other options, because he wasn’t likely to get a second chance.

“There are still things which can be done.” Levi says, surprising Erwin out of a momentary thought of pleasant memories, and then the smaller man has pushed his chair back and left the room without a backward glance. Erwin sips his tea – cold by now, but they can’t afford to waste it – and watches Nile with his new crowd of admirers. Two weeks ago, he sat alone but for Erwin and Levi, and liked it better that way, his boot between Levi’s legs as half threat and half promise. Now, he seems to have forgotten all about them. Levi’s right, Erwin thinks, swallowing the last of the tea with a grimace before he too, stands to leave the room. It does seem terribly ungrateful.

~

Levi hasn’t gone far, leaning against the wall like he knew Erwin would follow – always follows, led by the dick and the ever-constant promise of more – and he pushes himself away from it as Erwin approaches.

“I expected you to hold out a little longer.” He says, voice dripping with fabricated disdain, smirk flickering around those slim lips, “Lonely with only one plaything for the evening?”  
Erwin resists the urge to laugh, because Levi is anything but a plaything, and he’s made sure of that, digging his claws in until Erwin can’t think of being without him, until his first instinct is to look for Levi, no matter what he’s doing. Perhaps that’s why Niles betrayal is hitting him so hard; for Erwin, it’s the loss of a triumvirate of power more than the loss of a bedfellow, but what Levi has, he keeps, and the fact that Nile seems to walk away so easily is galling. It isn’t what is supposed to happen.

“I thought perhaps you might want company.” Erwin allows, not going to give up that easily, not just yet, “After all, we know how difficult you are to satiate.”

Levi allows himself a pleased smile at that, before he looks up with eyes dark with lust, and Erwin feels it like a punch to the gut. Sometimes he wonders how they started this, and then there are times when all Levi has to do is give him a look and he’s following eagerly, and he remembers Levi perched on his desk, legs crossed neatly, and laying out the whole arrangement in that blunt way of his. It was difficult to say no when Levi was already slipping off the desk and onto his knees with a grace that said this wasn’t about to illuminate new horizons for him, but admittedly, Erwin hadn’t really tried to stop it, and hasn’t ever since. Knowing that he gets to see Levi completely undone, that carefully constructed tease in pieces, is more than worth the other 90% of the time where Levi has complete control.

“Sweet of you to think of me.” Levi purrs, voice sweet over sharp tongue which does so much damage even before those small, white teeth are brought into play, “I’m glad one of you is well-trained enough to make the effort.”

Well-trained, and that’s the truth, like a hungry dog on a leash, both Erwin and Nile have trailed after Levi as if he’s got the moon on a string, handing over all that power they’ve clawed together in the corps. Levi rules them with a soft, un-callused hand, nails sharp in the hair at the back of Nile’s neck, leaving red trails down his back before gentle fingertips are lifting Erwin’s chin, demanding eye contact. He knows how to give each of them what they want, and if that means playing the submissive innocent for Nile one night and taking charge the next, he’s versatile enough that neither role is beyond him. With Erwin, he flits from tease to whore in seconds, and Erwin never knows whether working for it is better than being allowed to take anything he wants.

“You’d be surprised how good I can be,” Erwin replies, happy to steer clear of the topic of Nile for the moment, and Levi laughs.  
“I knew you’d be good the moment I saw you.” He says, voice dark with promise, “Big strong man just asking for someone to take him in hand.”  
“Promises, promises.” Erwin grins, “A lot of talk and no action so far.”

Levi shakes his head, lips pressed together to keep from laughing before he turns to walk away. Erwin follows at his heels, trying not to walk too close or look to eager, but Levi knows what he’s like by now. He doesn’t even look behind him as he walks, assuming Erwin will follow, and one day, Erwin swears he’ll turn and walk the other way, make Levi come to him for once, but… he isn’t entirely certain Levi would bother. Erwin would crack eventually, and Levi might only have to wait twenty minutes.

They stop at Erwin’s door, and Levi steps aside to let him open the door, the new lock shining in the old woodwork – a necessity to stop interruptions when Erwin can make Levi’s voice rise in wordless cries which can be heard four doors down, or when Erwin’s guttural moans can no longer be silenced, or Nile stops biting his lip long enough to shout out a curse or a direction. The sound of the key against the tumblers is loud in the sudden silence of the hallway, and sounds like a promise and a threat all in one. No one locks their doors here, the policy being that honesty takes care of thieves, but really it is that they have so little worth stealing. The only thing Erwin has which others consider worth taking is Levi, and it is for this reason that he locks the heavy door behind them, then waits to see what sort of mood Levi is going to set tonight.


	2. A PHD in I Told You So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin wants to see if he can't take Levi's mind off Nile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to listen to 'Party Like a Millionaire' in my travels to finding music for this, and I can now officially say that subtlety is dead.

There’s been more than enough teasing already for Erwin’s liking, but Levi seems determined to keep control for as long as he can, settling himself in the big leather chair by the window and crossing his legs demurely. It’s a trick to make them look longer, but anyone watching would be a fool to think that Levi is insecure about his height. He uses it to every advantage, whether it be looking up from under his lashes when he wants something, making himself appear small and vulnerable if that is what the occasion requires, or simply using his low centre of gravity to best advantage. 

He can take Erwin out with a kick to the back of the knee, buckling him and moving out of the way before the bigger man can find his balance, and there’s a thrill in that for Erwin, knowing Levi will always give as good as he gets. Besides, there’s many a man who has been surprised by an angry Levi arriving at groin height suddenly, and not always pleasantly. Erwin supposes there is little market for the affronted pout in the Undercity, and he always likes to think that’s been created especially for him, the little look which says so much and yet promises so little.

“I suppose you’ve been good.” Levi says, but he’s a little sullen. Nile likes these games more than Erwin, though he’s certainly not averse to playing submissive when he knows it will get him what he wants, Levi’s hand in his hair and quiet words of filthy praise to take him away from the stress of the day. He’s getting the feeling that he isn’t the one who needs control taken away from him tonight, though, but making Levi let go of the reins when he’s already picked his role is more than a little challenging.

“You, however, have been decidedly wicked.” He tries, but Levi gives him a look which could wither an innuendo at forty paces.

“That’s his game, not yours.” Levi says, sharply, and Erwin sighs, striding over and dropping to one knee by the side of the huge leather wingback. Levi’s petting him before he really thinks about it, the gesture almost automatic at this point, curling his fingers in the hair at Erwin’s nape and tugging, the scrape of nails more discomfort than pain. He lets his hand wander, cupping that wide jawline carefully.

“It doesn’t all have to be games.” Erwin says, softly, and Levi drops his hand like Erwin’s skin burned him, shifting back from the edge of the seat, “I only meant – “  
Levi snorts, a sound of genuine amusement, before his posture relaxes a little.

“Have we honestly forgotten how this works with just the two of us?” he says, and there’s a smirk there which gives Erwin some hope.

“A gentleman always offers a reach-around.” Erwin says, promptly, to watch Levi’s grin curl up slowly, changing his face completely. He’s always gorgeous, but like this – it’s like watching the sun come out. Most people don’t get to see this side of Levi, always so formal, hidden away behind calculating eyes which judge the minutiae of every movement made by others, but when he smiles, really smiles, Erwin has to close his eyes against the wave of sentiment. There’s a tightness in his chest which he can’t seem to shake off.

“What do you want, then?” Levi sighs, sitting up again and leaning forward to nuzzle at Erwin’s temple with a pleased sounding hum.

“Well, we haven’t needed to reupholster any furniture in a least a month.” Erwin says, casually, because the chesterfield wingback is new, a partner to one they broke in months ago, and he knows Levi likes the smell of the leather in the air, the taste of it when he has to bite down to keep his cries quiet, the way his teeth leave runs in the leather, marks which will never fade, unlike the bruises on his hips where Erwin’s fingers dig in. He shivers with the memory, and looks up at Levi’s face.

“Hm.” He murmurs, hand absently fiddling with the top button on Erwin’s shirt, “And it is such a nice chair, after all.”

Erwin likes to undress Levi slowly, but the smaller man has never seen the point in a striptease, the tease already there in every word and gesture. If the tease has to wait until he’s half naked then it isn’t good enough, so Erwin isn’t surprised when he looks up from his belt to see Levi naked, fishing in the desk drawer for the oil and making a noise of disgust at the half-eaten sandwich Erwin abandoned on his desk earlier in the day.

“You disgust me.” He says, darkly, “I should stop giving you incentives when you behave so poorly.”

Hi actions belie his words as he tosses Erwin the oil and stands in front of the chair, then looks over his shoulder. Erwin makes a show of pulling his belt out of the loops and doubling it in his hand, watching Levi’s eyes follow the curve of thick leather. 

On another night, he’ll fill Levi’s clever mouth with it, or lash his hands together, or tie each leg to a leg of the chair and keep him on tiptoe, maybe. So many possibilities. The sound of the belt against the wood of Erwin’s desk makes Levi flinch, ever so slightly, but Erwin catches every movement, apparently, and gently strokes his hand over Levi’s side, like quieting a frightened horse.

Levi’s reaction is to bend neatly at the waist until his forearms rest on the seat of the chair, legs still spread, and Erwin continues to touch, changing his hand from gentle soothing to an appreciative handful of Levi’s pert arse, leaving white marks of pressure before fading away. Levi gives a little wriggle into this, because Levi’s the sort who, if promised a spanking in the morning, would do enough to deserve a whipping by noon.

“Tease.” Erwin growls at this display of flexibility, and Levi has the gall to look over his shoulder again and roll his eyes, as if he’s bored of proceedings already.

“I’m bent over stark naked – how much of a tease is that?”

Erwin doesn’t dignify this with a response, knowing it for the intentional vexation that it is, simply opens the oil bottle and wonders when Levi refilled it with bloody blackberry oil again.

“We’re going to smell like a pie.” He mutters, and flicks his hand in a spank hard enough leave red blooming behind. Levi gasps, but it doesn’t stop the smart reply he knew he walked into the second he said it.

“Mmm, but what’s a pie without cream?” Levi asks, eyes deceptively wide and mouth half-open, a guise of innocence no one would believe. He gets a spank to the other cheek for being impudent, but once more, he arches up into it, instead of away. He knows the difference between play and domination.

At times like this, Erwin is pretty sure Levi’s arse could solve most major political debates, if someone just took the time to paint him like this. Levi takes two oiled fingers so sweetly, face a little pink as Erwin rubs his thumb along the edge of his hole, testing the stretch. It’s easy to kneel between those spread legs and lick at the space between his fingers, to hear Levi’s groan.

“Filthy.” Levi murmurs, but it’s not a complaint, and Erwin licks a little deeper, taking it as permission. He slips his fingers free and takes a pale arse cheek in each hand. Spreading Levi more is actually unnecessary at this angle, but Erwin likes the show, and it means he can feel Levi tremble as he laps at him. 

Levi has risen up on his toes; to get away from the sensation or find a better angle Erwin doesn’t know, but the taut muscles in his legs are tight and shaking with the strain. Licking in again earns him a gasp and a shudder, and it isn’t that Levi is usually an unresponsive lover, but he’s normally a talkative one, and this gentle quiet is rather enjoyable.   
This is one of the few ways to hush that smart mouth, and Erwin can see how Levi has his head pillowed on his arms, face hidden under a fall of hair. 

Levi’s noises are tiny, echoing off the wood panelling and becoming louder in their reverberations than they are as they leave his mouth, and Erwin treasures every half-silent curse, every cut off movement as he tastes his lover. He never tires of this reaction, feels like he could keep going all night, but at some point, he’s going to have to take pity on Levi and give him what he wants.

“Walls – “ Levi’s breath is ragged now, chasing the curse with a moan as Erwin’s thumb finds just the right spot on his perineum to dig into, pressing down as he licks inside, “Don’t cosset me – “

He loses his words again when Erwin moves, faster than expected, and is pressing three slick fingers into him, spreading him wider. The force of it pushes the air out of his lungs and leaves him gasping, lifting his head for a moment to catch his breath.

“You just can’t keep quiet, can you?” Erwin marvels, a little pride in his voice as Levi arches and moans, “Always have to say something.” He can’t keep the blatant affection out of his tone as he says it, and his left hand rests on Levi’s lower back, thumb pressing lightly into the dimple there, like some maker left an extra mark. This one, the dimples seem to say, the way they fit Erwin’s thumbprint perfectly, this one is one to be proud of.

“Something.” Levi bites out, and Erwin rolls his eyes. Perhaps the foreplay has gone on long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sex next chapter. Nile finally gets to appear in the fic that was supposed to be about him. *grins*


	3. Show No Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nile isn't happy that his boys started without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to 'Guillotine' by Yadi.

Nile’s walk is steady as he heads down the corridor, belying the liquor he supposedly imbibed earlier, heading straight for Erwin’s door, knowing that he’ll never be denied entry, even at this late hour. He opens the door to the glorious sight of Erwin, broad and golden, fucking hard into Levi at a punishing pace, and smiles, closing the door behind himself and watching as they both jump at the click of the key in the lock. There’s a moment where he thinks he might just take a back seat on this one, and simply watch them be terribly pretty together, but his hands itch to be involved, so instead, he steps forwards. The reaction is instantaneous, as he knew it would be, the pace slowing until they’re both still, awaiting instruction, just how he likes it.

“Starting without me?” he asks, tone dark and dangerous, one eyebrow arched.

“You seemed busy.” Levi replies, sulkily, like he hadn’t been instrumental in getting them both into this position in the first place.

“We didn’t mean – “ Erwin starts, because he’s always been the smarter one, but falls silent at Nile’s look.

“Let me look at him.” Nile says, and it’s a command, Erwin moving back almost before he realises it, sliding out of Levi and stepping back to the desk – not leaning, never slouching when Nile is in the room – standing with hands behind his back and feet apart, waiting for orders. Nile spares a smile for him, always so good, before turning his attention back to Levi, who trembles with the intensity of his stare.

 

Levi makes a tiny noise and shudders as Nile licks into him, chasing the blackberry oil and a hint of Erwin’s precome, stubble rasping away at soft, unblemished skin. There’s passion there, animalistic, somewhere, burning under the skin, but mostly, Nile wants control in this moment, large hands holding Levi’s hips still to keep him from pressing back as his tongue fucks into him, keeping him exactly where Nile wants him, to punish him for starting something without him. Levi’s mewling when Nile draws back, hole spit-slick and shiny, and Nile just leaves him there, careless, as he goes over to kiss Erwin viciously. Erwin keeps his hands where they are, knowing better than to move, but Levi makes a noise as he starts to get up.

“Did I say you could move?” Nile asks, airily, as if he couldn’t care less, “Was that something I said?”

“No.” Levi mutters, sulkily, eyes down, playing at obedience.

“How many strikes do you think that it?” Nile asks Erwin, “And don’t be soft on him.”

“Twenty?” Erwin suggests, but already knows he’s too lenient.

Nile laughs, a bark of sound which has nothing to do with mirth.

“I think you’ll take them for him, for that. Levi, sit. Hands on your knees.”

Levi moves to comply, nose wrinkling as over-heated and reddened flesh meets leather.

“Move your hands, and you don’t even get to watch.” Nile warns, before opening a desk drawer and pulling out a few of his favourite toys he likes to keep in Erwin’s office. The one which catches Erwin’s eye is the flogger, rich chocolate brown leather, thick tails, and capable of drawing blood if Nile wants. The brunette watches where his gaze falls, and selects the thick, wrapped handle.

“Please.” Erwin says, then bites back the word as if he could make it unsaid, but Nile just smiles generously, and strokes the side of his face, sliding a hand down to cup Erwin’s chin and run two firm fingers over his throat.

“I never could say no to you.” He murmers, softly, before stepping away and gesturing to Erwin to turn around.

 

When this all started, Nile used to borrow Erwin, but now, more and more, they have become a partnership on their own, and Levi is more than content to watch. Nile is all raw edges where Levi pretends refinement, more honest in contrast to the way Levi has to manipulate every situation around him, make it about him. Their dalliances are no different, Nile shutting down Levi’s little excuses, tiny noises where he demands control, and simply takes it from him. At the beginning, Erwin was more unsure, more slender, and Levi was a mouthy slip of thing with terrible table manners. Now, it’s much more interesting to watch them crawl for him, to make Erwin beg through touch, to leave Levi waiting, desperate and longing.

Erwin's broader now, a target, and watching his back muscles twitch and jerk as Nile trails the leather tails over them makes Levi sit up straighter, bite his lip. The blond holds position so well for the first, light strikes, pinkening beautifully, and Levi has to remember that he, too, has a position to hold, and stop leaning forwards like he could cross the room in a second and feel the warmth of pain bloom on Erwin's skin. He wants to be good, wants to behave, wants his reward - whatever Nile wants, he wants to obey, if only Nile keeps using that flogger, the arm motion almost lazy as Erwin starts to shift his weight from foot to foot, feeling the sting. Nile's musculature is denser, or maybe just more compact, and watching his arm swing the flogger makes it show, makes it clear just how much power is in that lean body. It makes Levi's mouth water, but this show isn’t for him, or at least – not entirely. Nile could write a love letter on Erwin’s skin in bruises, brands and teeth marks, scrawl ownership on every limb, mark every pulse point, and Erwin would still beg for more. Levi is more particular, more fussy, and comes to submission a little less easily, but he does his best when his reward is Erwin’s skin burning red under expert flicks of the leather tails.

When Nile is done painting lines of pain on Erwin’s broad, golden back, he goes to Levi and lifts him, easily, sitting him in his lap and sliding home.

“Look at him,” he purrs, making sure Levi’s eyes are open as he hooks his own chin over slim shoulders, “So good for me, just waiting to be told what to do. Look at how he wears all those marks, how his knees shake for me, like he wants to beg for more. I could draw blood and he’d still want more, leave scars and he’d still need more. Don’t you want to be good for me too?”

Levi’s answer is only a hiss of breath and the catch of a sob in his chest, needing to come, needing touch, needing permission more than anything, more than air.  
“You lead him astray, you make him bad, but you’re not exactly wicked either, are you? You want praise, want to be a good boy, want rewards, don’t you? I know exactly what you want, and I know I’m the only one who gives it to you.”

Levi is left gasping when Nile lifts him free and settles him back in the chair before stalking back over to Erwin, who bends easily at the waist, bracing himself on the desk. The preparation is perfunctory, before Erwin is making high-pitched noises and clawing at the desk from Nile’s brutal pace. Levi can do nothing but watch as the desk shakes and creaks, moving a few inches across the floor with a squeak.

“You can come, Levi.” Nile says, without bothering to look round, knowing this is one order that Levi will jump to obey, before bending to Erwin’s ear to mutter something else, something which makes the taller man arch and twist, coming untouched moments before Nile follows him over. Levi’s strokes are frenzied, before he’s staining the leather of the chair and slumping, breathless, skin sticking to the cool material.  
“That’ll do for round one.” Nile says, grin wolfish.

 

The next day, Nile goes to his wedding day unmarked, unhurried, striding easily down the aisle to his bride, smile broad and clear. Erwin and Levi can feel his marks burning under their clothes, branding them as owned, as kept, and smile for him. After all, a wife might be all very well for respectability, and starting a family, but when Nile wants true submission, he’ll come home. And they’ll offer no resistance.


End file.
